


Coming Home

by czarwriting



Series: Merthur Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Soldier Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarwriting/pseuds/czarwriting
Summary: Merlin was not having a good day - until he was.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr account. Here's the link if you want to check it out!
> 
> https://czarwriting.tumblr.com/

Merlin was resting his eyes - not sleeping despite what some might say - waiting for Professor Gaius to start class. His head was resting on his desk, hidden behind his arms. Normally he was up and taking part in the conversation that was floating around the classroom but he had been up until midnight the night before talking to his long-time boyfriend. 

“Merlin.” A gentle hand was softly shaking his shoulder in a feeble attempt to wake him up. “Merlin, come on. Gaius is here. You need to wake up.”

When it became obvious that Merlin wasn’t going to budge another voice chimed in, “Gwen. I got this.”

There was a dull thud and Merlin shot straight up in his chair holding the back of his head. Merlin turned towards Morgana, who was holding a textbook, and shot her an incredulous look.

“What was that for!?”

Small chuckles slipped past Morgana and Gwen’s mouths. 

“You weren’t waking up and I just thought - don’t give me that look! Why are you so tired anyway?”

Merlin’s face fell.

“I was up all night face timing Arthur.”

Morgana and Gwen exchanged knowing looks before turning their attention back to Merlin.

“How is that dear old brother of mine? Is he liking his new title of Sergeant?” 

“He’s doing great. Though he had to cancel coming home in a couple months, you know for Christmas. He couldn’t go into details but apparently there was some kind a crisis that he has to deal with.”

Gwen frowned slightly, taking in the fallen face of one of her best friends. She reached out and squeezed Merlin’s hand.

“Hey. He only has six months left on his tour than he can come home.” She said softly, “Until then, you can always come to us when you start feeling down.”

Morgana smiled, “I don’t care when or where, we’ll be there.”

Merlin couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, “You guys…”

Merlin was cut off by the Professor before he could finish. 

“Turn to page 73 in your text books. I will give you fifteen minutes to study for the exam. Good luck.”

Silently promising to finish the conversation at a later time, the three friends turned to their books and began to read. 

Fifteen minutes passed quickly and the tests were handed out. 

Merlin took a deep breath and willed himself to stay awake. Even knowing that he would probably fall asleep in the middle of the test, Merlin couldn’t bring himself to regret staying up so late. 

Merlin’s eyes glazed over as he thought about Arthur. He thought about the way Arthur’s blond hair had framed his face and accented his beautiful eyes. About how perfect his smile was. About how his heart ached with need and longing every time they talked, knowing that talking over the phone was the closest that they could be. 

Feeling his eyes starting to tear up, Merlin shook his head slightly and wiped his eyes with his sleaves. Merlin turned his attention back to the test. He had to get a good grade in order to pass the class. 

He was so focused on the test that he didn’t notice when the door to the classroom opened and someone walked in. He didn’t notice the way his classmates began to murmur amongst each other. He didn’t even notice when Gwen and Morgana let out small gasps.

Merlin only looked up from his test paper when he was poked with a pencil in the side. 

“What!?” Merlin whisper yelled at Morgana, “What is so important that…” Merlin’s voice trailed off as he glanced to the front of the class. His mouth opened in shock before he closed it. He bit into his lower lip to keep in from trembling.

Standing next to the teachers desk was Arthur in his full uniform and armed with a bouquet of flowers.

Merlin was, for lack of a better word, frozen in shock. He could see the smile that was plastered across Arthur’s face start to fall. He could see the worry and slight fear in Arthur’s eyes. But he couldn’t get his body to move.

It was only when Gwen whispered his name that he shot out of his desk and ran towards Arthur, all but jumping on him when he finally reached Arthur.

Arthur barely caught himself by gripping the edge of the desk. After making sure they were both stable, Arthur wrapped both arms around Merlin and crushed him against his chest. He could feel Merlin’s tears soaking through his uniform.

“What are you doing here? You said you wouldn’t be able to come home, you absolute prat.”

Arthur smiled and tightened his grip on Merlin, “I wanted to surprise you. Idiot.”

Merlin’s laugh was muffled by Arthur’s shoulder. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dollop head.”


End file.
